


Young Padowan

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Plo Koon was a small child, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Young Plo Koon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: Plo Koon is so small, barely speaks a lick of Basic, and can't understand Shyriiwook. Tyvokka's wondering if he made the right choice with this little one....





	

He was perfect for it, really.

As a young Kel Dor, Plo was tiny thing, barely brushing 4 feet at eight years old. Of course, most Kel Dor had a growth spurt in their teens that easily took them from four feet to six. But for the moment, Plo was very small.

And so much easier to carry.

It hadn’t been an easy start to Padowan-hood for Plo. He barely spoke Basic as it was before he was taken by a Wookie master who only spoke Shyriiwook. Tyvokka could, thankfully, understand the Kel Dor language, but the one-sided conversing was difficult, and the language was proving to be a hard one to master. Plo would spend hours sitting in random, small corners of the temple, pouring over the Shyriiwook language in desperate hope to finally figure it out, but it seemed nigh impossible. 

Tyvokka suspected it was because the Kel Dor ear didn’t hear subtle variations in tone, which meant half a sentence could be lost on him. Tyvokka had done his best to accommodate his Padowan’s limitation by exaggerating his words, but it only helped so much.

Then, of course, there was also that Plo was just incredibly tiny. This wouldn’t normally have been considered a difficulty, save for the fact that Plo also had massive blind spots in his vision from his goggles, and a tendency to duck behind people when he felt threatened. A perfectly good survival technique for someone capable of drowning in the atmosphere of Coruscant.... but not for a Padowan who’s master was a lumbering Wookie. There’d been a few close calls, and Tyvokka had become intimate with the floor more times in the past months than he ever had before in his life..

Some days, Tyvokka wondered if he made a mistake. He was fond of Plo’s diligence, dedication, and quick wit, but the boy just seemed to struggle with a Wookie Master. Tyvokka was convinced a master with less requirements would have benefited Plo much more...

 

But then, there were nights like this, when Tyvokka would find his tiny Padowan curled up in some remote corner of the temple, passed out with a datapad in hand. No mere human or twi’lek or Togrutan could cradle the tiny Kel Dor in their arms the way Tyvokka could. No one was able to read the face behind the mask the way he could. When Plo stirred, Tyvokka sensed it immediately. 

[I’m taking you back to our quarters] Tyvokka assured the moment he felt a minor sense of panic in the Kel Dor’s mind [You fell asleep again]

Plo yawned beneath his mask and curled up closer to Tyvokka’s chest, his mind so exhausted, he was unable to maintain any pretense of wakefulness, “Sorry, Master,” Plo mumbled in Basic, “I was just so tired...”  
Tyvokka blinked in surprise. Plo had understood him? Not just understood him, but was able to comprehend the growls and roars even when Tyvokka tried to whisper them. Gently, Tyvokka pulled on the small beads that Plo had fashioned into his braid to wake him again.

[You understood?] He asked. Plo nodded, a tired smile hiding behind his mask.

“You were in the Council for hours today,” Plo mumbled, “My class was cancelled because Master Tralin was called away on a mission, so I spent all day studying... I think I finally figured it out, Master.”

Tyvokka smiled to himself as Plo finally succumbed to sleep once more. 

[Good for you, little one] Tyvokka murmured as quietly as he could, [I know you’ll do just fine]


End file.
